Greninja Vs Sub-Zero
Water versus Ice! These two powerful poster-boys of the cold elements sneak into battle. Who will win? Pokémon or Mortal Kombat? Description Wiz: Ninjas. Silent assassins that rely only on their skill and silence to get the job done. Boomstick: Except these, who say "SCREW THAT" to stealth and go in, guns blazing. Wiz: Such as Greninja, the eternal punching bag of Charizard. Boomstick: And Sub-Zero, Scorpion's eternal Icy rival. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Greninja Wiz: The region of Kalos holds many secrets and powerful Pokemon, including the phenomenon known as Mega Evolution. These select Pokemon and their trainers can utilize their bond to achieve new heights of power, but there still exists a unique transformation only a handful of people can obtain; Bond Synchronization. Boomstick: Which is basically fusing with your pet to make it super strong. Wiz: In this case, the trainer Ash Ketchum has somehow attained Bond Synchro with his partner, Greninja. Boomstick: Wait, so did he replace Pikachu? Wiz: No, he still has Pikachu, it’s just, for some reason only the frog can get this form. Boomstick: Well sure, cause that makes sense. Wiz: In order to fully understand the Bond Synchro phenomenon, we need to go back to the beginning, when Greninja was only a little Froakie. Boomstick: Froakie had quite a lot of trainers before meeting Ash. None of them stuck around, since Froakie was too difficult for them to handle. He needed someone experienced, and who knew how to truly bond with a Pokemon. That person was Ash. Wiz: Ash and Froakie quickly bonded, and Froakie was easily his go-to Kalos Pokemon for hard battles. Even in this young stage, Ash and Froakie aspired for something great, as their constant clashes with Greninja’s proved just how powerful they could be. Boomstick: Even early on, Froakie was quite powerful and brimming with potential. A potential that wouldn’t be truly achieved until Froakie evolved into Frogadier, and then Greninja. Wiz: Almost immediately after evolving, it was abundantly clear that Greninja was no normal Pokemon. He was able to access a unique form gaining similar appearances to his trainer, and experienced a massive power boost in the process. This form would be known as Ash-Greninja. Boomstick: That’s probably the lamest special form name I’ve ever heard, seriously. Even Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is better. Wiz: Yeah, no one ever said it was a good name, but the power Greninja possesses is truly remarkable. How powerful, you may ask? Find out in the full version of Greninja vs. Sub-Zero, coming soon. cold dude vs frog.png Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Tewn Lonk Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Super Smash Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Pokémon vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles